


rescue

by bongjoong



Series: we fishy fishy like [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merpeople, but It’s ok, but not really, didnt go Super in depth with either of them, mild violence, octopus wizard seonghwa and fish prince hongjoong, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjoong/pseuds/bongjoong
Summary: hongjoong swims to the surface, but ends up meeting someone from the depths of the ocean.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: we fishy fishy like [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	rescue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! writing shit as a means to distract myself from the Actual work i have to get done 😔✊ but this is a prequel to my work “under the sea” but both can be read separately! 
> 
> literally wrote this in an hour, but i hope you enjoy!

hongjoong grumbled under his breath as he swam further from home. his father was being beyond annoying, and frankly hongjoong was sick of being coddled.

“stay home more, stop exploring so much, isn’t home enough for you??” hongjoong muttered in a mocking tone, echoing his father’s words that set him off so much. yet nothing compared to the classic, “is this how a future king should be acting??” 

_stupid _, hongjoong cursed under his breath. he kept swimming angrily forward, not really caring about where he ended up, until he stopped and looked up towards the surface.__

__the bright sun rays that illuminated the ocean. the nearby rock formations, tall underwater yet on the surface merely a dot in vast blueness. hongjoong sighed – the outside world seemed so inviting. all the grand ships that he only got to see when they were sunken and rusted and dilapidated._ _

__“im sure the surface is so much more free,” hongjoong sighed._ _

__he heard his father’s voice bellowing his name from a far and his eyes widened. he quickly swam behind a nearby cluster of rocks, ducking behind them until his father’s voice became softer and softer. hongjoong peeked from behind the rock and relaxed, looking up again as an idea suddenly came to him. he grinned to himself as he shot to the surface, shaking the seawater from his head._ _

__he looked around – everything looked so... empty. but the emptiness excited hongjoong._ _

___i wonder if humans come here regularly, _hongjoong thought, resting his elbow on a flat rock surface and staring out dreamily into the distance, the vast glittering expanse of the sea. he heard some squawking above him, looking up to see some winged animals flying above his head, their silhouettes against the bright blue sky. the soft waves crashed against the rocks around him and his nose was filled with the sharp salt scent of seawater. a loud horn of a ship sounded from behind him-__ _ _

____wait. a ship?_ _ _ _

____hongjoong whipped around and saw a fishing boat heading straight towards him. black smoke puffed from the boat as several humans on it started shouting and pointing towards him. hongjoong gasped and quickly went back underwater. however, in his haste to swim away, he accidentally bumped back into the rocks he had been hiding behind, dazing him momentarily._ _ _ _

____he heard crashes underwater and panicked further, shaking his head and preparing to swim until he felt a sharp pain in his tail. he looked down and cried out when he saw a large sharp metal rod piercing through his tail._ _ _ _

____he tried to swim away, but the pain that shot up his tail was unbearable. as he felt the rod being tugged towards the boat, and the ripples of another body approaching him, he desperately whimpered and cried out..._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

_____“help!” ____ _ _ _

______seonghwa turned his head upwards towards a shrill cry. he put down his current potion ingredients and moved out further from his cave. he stared up towards the surface and his eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _

______he could see someone being dragged out onto what he presumed to be a ship, only their upper half still in the water. what worried him more, though, were the bits of bloodied delicage scales that were floating down around him, and the blood still lingering in that area._ _ _ _ _ _

______seonghwa began his move towards the surface._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______hongjoong whimpered as he was dragged onto the rough wood of the boat. he felt some scratchy rope being tied around his wrists before a sweaty face came into view, features obscured by the blinding sun._ _ _ _ _ _

______“well, what a beauty we have ‘ere,” the man said, voice gravelly. hongjoong grunted and moved his arms to hit the man’s face, but instead his forearm was grabbed and pushed back down towards him, the man moving even closer to his face. “if‘yu had a pair o’ legs on yuh, i think we’d keep yuh for ourselves, aye boys?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______there were some snickers and hollers of agreement as the man let hongjoong’s arm go, the sweat and grime making hongjoong want to throw up. he walked away and barked orders at his crew, a crew member tying hongjoong to some metal thing on the side of the boat. the ship began to turn around, until-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“what the hell is that?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______hongjoong craned his neck to see a large black tentacle begin to emerge along the side of the ship, tugging it sideways. several more emerged as crew members screamed and ran towards the side the tentacles ignored. the boat shook from side to side, hongjoong gripped the rope tying him to it, until it finally capsized, the humans shouting and gurgling as they fell into the water. hongjoong inhaled as the cold water surrounded him, shaking his head from the sudden change in orientation. he didn’t notice until a smooth voice in front of him spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______“are you alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______hongjoong blinked and looked up, faced with probably the most exquisite-looking sea creature he’d ever seen before. raven black hair fell just below the creatures’ similarly black eyes but flowed gracefully underwater. his head was tilted quizzically as he deftly undid the knot keeping hongjoong to the boat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“i- look out!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______hongjoong grabbed the stranger’s shoulders and pushed them both back against the boat as the disgusting man from earlier shot another sharp metal rod at the two of them. the stranger looked behind and practically snarled. hongjoong suddenly became aware of the multitude of thick, black tentacles that comprised the stranger’s lower half, making him look absolutely terrifying._ _ _ _ _ _

______“wait!” hongjoong whispered when he spotted several of the stranger’s tentacles nearing the humans. “are you going to hurt them?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“why wouldn’t i?” the stranger coolly replied, “they almost hurt you. they shouldnt even be here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______hongjoong bit his lip. “it’s wrong to hurt others, even if they hurt us. please, don’t be like them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______the stranger stared at him like he‘d just sprouted a new fin on his head. hongjoong murmured, “um, i-if it convinces you further, i think my wound needs to be dealt with more immediately than them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______the stranger blinked and glanced down, gasping when he saw the gaping hole near hongjoong’s tailfin. he looked into hongjoong’s eyes again and paused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ugh,” he groaned, before his tentacles carelessly wrapped around the humans, turned their ship back over and dumped them back onto the surface. hongjoong was truly shocked by how long his tentacles extended to, and yelped in surprise when the stranger suddenly held him closer to his chest, with one arm under his chest and another under his tail. without so much as a word between them, he began to swim deeper into the water, holding hongjoong tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“my name is hongjoong,” the white-tailed boy said politely after several beats of silence. seonghwa hummed an acknowledgement but kept his eyes trained forwards (fearing that once he looked down, he wouldn’t stop staring). “a-and you are?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“seonghwa.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______the awkward silence continued and seonghwa internally cursed himself, until the pretty boy (stop it, seonghwa chided) spoke up again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“thank you,” the boy paused, “for saving me. and for not hurting those humans.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“uh,” seonghwa eloquently said, “n-no worries. i’ll fix up your wound and you should be good to swim back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______sure enough, after reaching his cave (avoiding yunho and mingi’s prying eyes), hongjoong was swishing his tail around, the wound wrapped lightly. seonghwa had used one of his lower-level potions to fix the wound up enough for now, but informed the other that he’d need to take care of it himself too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“that means no swimming to the surface,” seonghwa said with a small smirk. he held eye contact for a solid second before turning away and cringing away the furious blush on his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______what he definitely didn’t expect was a giggle. a very cute giggle. could this guy be any cuter?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“next time i do,” hongjoong mumbled with a soft grin, “i hope you’ll be there to protect me.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
